


Numismatics

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [82]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee breaks the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numismatics

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/23/1999 for the word [numismatics](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/23/numismatics).
> 
> numismatics  
> the collection and study of money (and coins in particular).
> 
> This is kind of a cop out probably, but oh well. It's not a word I can see being used in NCIS much. Hope it's not too horrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Numismatics

The bullpen was strangely quiet for once. All members of the team had their heads down and were frantically typing into their computers as they all tried to find a lead before Gibbs head exploded and left the planet. They’d been at this for days now and no luck. If it continued this way, it would end up a cold case instead of a hot one.

“Boss! I found the connection.” McGee announced excitedly.

“Put it on the screen, McGee.” Gibbs commanded softly.

McGee clicked a button and then moved around to stare at the TV with the rest of them. 

Pointing to the photo on the left. “This is Petty Officer Vernonia. She served 2 years on the USS Reagan.” Pointing to the photo on the right. “And this is Lieutenant Swarsvik. He served 5 years on the USS Lincoln. Originally we thought they’d never met as none of their friends or family know each other. However, I discovered this.” McGee clicked to the next screen. “They both belong to the American Numismatics Association Chapter in Maryland.”

“Great. That means that this is all about money.” Tony glared at the website McGee had brought up that happily announced a world’s fair of money. He hoped that they didn’t have to provide security to some boring conference in order to solve this case.

“Track the money, McGee.” Gibbs ordered.

“On it boss.” McGee swiftly returned to his desk clicking links and pinging other sites to see if they were related desperately trying to find any money that could be related to this case and the two dead naval officers Ducky had on his slabs. 

Tony clicked on the world’s fair of money link but didn’t see anything that looked related to the case noting that there was apparently a school of Numismatics on the website, he delegated. “Ziva look into the school of Numismatics.” He himself continued going through the videos which all seemed to be boring little things about coin collecting. 

Gibbs watched them all working away, the first possible break in the case finally happening. He grunted “Coffee.” and then left sure that one of them would have found something for the case by the time he returned with his coffee and then they’d be off with no time to stop for coffee.


End file.
